Brittany's Plan
by j3mroe
Summary: One shot set during Swan Song and Glee, Actually. Brittany's thoughts. No Bram, all Brittana. The way Brittany acted like she wasn't into it inspired me to write this story.


**Sunday.**

"Dear Diary,

Santana still hasn't called. I keep checking my phone which really hurts because my background is a picture of her. I wrote her a letter but I'm too afraid to send it. I don't want her to reject me again but I really want her to know how much I miss her. I guess I'm just gonna cry myself to sleep again. Good night Diary, LT says hi.

Brittany S. Pierce."

**Monday.**

"Dear Diary,

This was so unexpected. I haven't checked Lord Tubbington's facebook in weeks (he has been around all the time since Santana left). I actually started crying when I read the messages. So much support, so many people are rooting for me. How do these people even know about me and Santana?

Maybe it has to do with the sex tape I released? Or maybe people heard it when Santana was outed? It doesn't really matter. Weeks ago I probably would've been freaked out, but now everything's different. I needed this. I really needed this.

It felt like my heart had been paused these past few weeks and now someone has finally pressed the 'play' button again. These people, they seem to actually understand me, they know the way my mind works. The only other person who ever made me feel like that was Santana. Santana, the love of my life, the person who left me all alone.

The so called 'friends' surrounding me now are all convinced that I'm too stupid to actually have any emotion. But not anymore. I saved a note in my phone saying "Lesbian Blogger Community." Now everytime someone tries to convince me that Santana and I won't get back together I just have to unlock my phone and look at the note to be reminded that there are people out there that do support me. People that understand true love.

I have to come up with a plan."

**Tuesday. **

"Dear Diary,

Today when I was walking through the halls of school something caught my eye. Someone had laid out a trail of Cheerios. When my stomach growled I suddenly realized I hadn't eaten in days. I guess when your heart stops beating you don't need food anymore. Maybe I had temporarily turned into a zombie? But then why hadn't I eaten Lord Tubbington?'

I was so hungry that I quickly ate one of the Cheerios when no one was looking. I shouldn't have done that because after that there was no turning back. I was so hungry that I ate all of them. At the end of the trail I found Sam. He was sitting on one of the tables in a empty classroom. We sang a song together which was fun but I really don't like what happened afterwards. I rather not to talk about it Diary.

Brittany."

**Wednesday.**

"Dear Diary,

Coming up with a plan is harder than I expected. I thought about asking the blogger community for help but I'm too afraid Santana will see it.

Thinking back on the last 2 days kind of makes me smile. I finally felt somewhat alive again and I also have a new good friend, Sam. It's a shame he tried to kiss me though, I'm really not over Santana yet. Not to mention that he's one of Santana's best friends. That would be so wrong.

...

I think I just came up with a plan Diary."

**Thursday. **

"Dear Diary,

It had simply been too easy. Yeah, ok it was a little yucky to actually have to kiss him and his lips were nowhere near as soft as Santana's but I had to do something to convince him of my feelings. Now all I have to do is wait for the lesbian blogger community to freak out over it. There's no way Santana won't hear about this. There was no way she won't come back and beg me to be her girlfriend again.

Britt."

**Tuesday, next week.**

"Dear Diary,

I still haven't heard from Santana. Maybe Bubbles (the mouse that lives in her dorm room) ate her phone? Maybe somebody broke her laptop? Maybe she was kidnapped and someone erased her memory with one of those neuralizers that the fresh prince of Bel-Air uses?

It's getting harder and harder to keep Sam away from me. I told him we can't kiss because LT gave me this rare cat disease that makes me sneeze all the time. It's pretty hard to fake sneezing though, maybe I should buy a nose spray and tape it to the inside of my nose.

Anyway, Sam told me he was gonna look for a medicine because he really wants to kiss me. I'm scared. I hope Santana comes home soon.

Brittany S. Pierce (soulmate of Santana Lopez 3)"

**Thursday, four days before the world ends. **

"Dear Diary,

I just got married to Sam. Yes diary, **I got married to Sam**.

I almost cried because the only person I ever want to marry is Santana. But I won't get to marry her until I win her back so I have to do these horrible things to get her attention.

I'm so scared that I won't even get to see her before the world ends.

Thank god Sam believes me, he really is a great friend. Too bad that he had to fall in love with me. I feel kind of bad for him though, today during the wedding he told me I was his soulmate. But then again, so was Mercedes and so was Quinn. I guess Sam will get over me really fast once Santana comes back to save me.

Santana, please come home soon so we can spend the last days of our lives together.

Forever yours,

Brittany S. Evans (please ignore the last name, when you're back I'm changing it to Lopez)."

**Sunday, two hours before the world is ending.**

"Dear Santana,

You still haven't showed up and I'm starting to worry a bit. I convinced Sam I wanted to die a virgin (he actually believed it, and people call me stupid) so we spent the night playing games and watching movies.

I really miss you, I don't think there's anyone in the world I'd rather spend my last hours on earth with.

Please come home soon. I need you.

Your Brittany."

**Monday, the day the world should have ended.**

"Dear Diary,

The world hasn't ended and Santana didn't show up. I guess my heart is paused again because I feel nothing. I still have to pretend to like Sam. At least we're not officially married.

Santana better hurry up. "


End file.
